Heretofore, existing billboards requires at least 100 square meters of lot area to mount a 40×60 steel frame structure, the problem in this kind of billboards is that it is too expensive to construct and there's a need for a bigger space.
It is therefore the main object of the present utility model to provide a billboard that requires lesser space and can capture a niche in the market that can only be possible when it is strategically located that is, where contemporary outdoor billboards are not or cannot be positioned.
Another problem with the existing billboards is that only two directions are visible to the public for viewing, with the present automated billboard, advertisers are enable to display their ad materials in different angles visible from all directions preferred at a given time. This will attract more advertisers as it offers a unique and wider scope in terms of capturing the attention of prospective clients.
Furthermore the present utility model is light and easy to transport to desired location.
Still another object of the utility model is to provide Automated Rotating Billboards that is easy to manufacture using locally available material and technology
These and other object of the present utility model will be apparent upon reading the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.